Lost Moments
by FreckledWriter
Summary: What if Tom's spirits had been buoyed by the young woman he rescued at the beginning of season 2? What if she had rescued him right back? What moments did we, and the 2nd Mass, miss? Read here to find out.
1. Screams

_Author Note_: I'm putting a twist on what was already a complicated story line for Tom. What if the girl he rescued had not been bitter? What if she had been the thing that reignited the love in Tom's heart? Two months is a long time to travel with someone and not get to know them.

I'm making her 20 years old in this story.

**Chapter 1 **_**Screams**_

The thought of taking care of someone on his way back to his boys had not entered his mind. Tom knew taking on someone else's problems would only hinder him and slow him down. But when he heard the screams, he reacted before his brain could stop him. Seeing that there was one woman already down told him the situation was perilous.

He couldn't tell what the girl was saying but the man was clearly yelling, "Quit struggling! If you don't let go of that bag I'll shoot you." The girl who was struggling with the large hairy man had no one to help her. Tom's morals were about to put him in a hot spot once again. Tom got the jump on him and after a short struggle managed to get the pistol he had been using to threatening the girl. "If I see you again I'll use this!" Tom really didn't like killing people, but some people could not be trusted. All they had in this new world was the trust that the person beside them would not leave them high and dry while your back was turned. Tom had lost all patience and apathy for anyone who would steal or bully a weaker person. Luckily the man ran away.

Tom checked the pistol while catching his breath. The girl, who was maybe not as young as Tom had first surmised, was clutching the yellow duffle bag that the man had wanted. Tom checked the gun and found it had two unspent bullets in it. He told the girl his name was Tom and that he wasn't going to hurt her. He told her that he wanted to look at her bike. As he walked towards it, she panicked and screamed at him that he couldn't have it. He took a step back and thought about the situation that he was in.

"I've been walking for weeks. I'm going to Boston. Would you want to ride in that direction?" He asked hopefully.

The girl thought for a moment then glanced at the woman lying off to the side. "Okay, I'll go towards Boston. We can take the bike, but only if we don't leave her like that."

Tom had dug the first foot of the grave when the girl, whose face was a mixture of dirt and tears, told him the woman was her mother. "I had thought as much." That was all that was said until the digging was done. She had bright red hair that fell about her face in tight curls. When the digging was done Tom looked for a sheet to wrap her mother in but couldn't find anything. She looked around and found some flowers growing nearby in a forgotten flowerbed. They were tall with a few blooms growing on them.

The young lady produced a large knife from a pocket of her jean jacket and cut the flowers down. She was wearing a white peasant blouse under the jacket and a black beanie hat. She put the bouquet on her mother's face and then picked up the shovel and began burying her mother. Tom stepped to her side quickly and said "You don't have to do that, I'll do it."

"No. She was my mother. I'll bury her." The girl slowly scooped the disturbed earth back into the hole until her mother was completely buried. She sat down next to the grave and began talking. "It's for the best really. She had fibromyalgia. Her back and legs were hurting her so bad she could barely walk. We were traveling with some people from our town and I asked them to stop so that I could find a something for her to ride on. They said no and kept going. So it's just been me and her for about a month. I found the bike the day they abandoned us. I think the noise of it is how that guy found us. He wanted our food."

They didn't talk much after that. Tom got the bike running and she reluctantly climbed up behind him. They rode for about a mile before Tom saw a bike shop. He found the parts he needed to get the bike running right. Neither of them felt like sleeping the first night so they traveled until noon the next day before they stopped and sheltered under a bridge. They lay on the embankment about five feet from each other, in the shade.

When Tom woke up she was sitting up and staring at him. It was almost dark. "You never told me your name," Tom said, running his heads through his hair and shaking himself fully awake.

"Callie. What's yours, Tom?"

"Yeah. I have three sons, my oldest is 17. How old are you?"

"I'm 20. How old are your others?"

"14 and 9. I'm worried about them. They're with good people but I wish they were with me. I know they'll be near Boston. I think I can make it there before winter."

"I'm sure we can. Are the people they're with all as nice as you?"

Tom smiled. "Define nice. I almost shot that man. I steal from every home and store I come across."

Callie shook her head no. "I don't think it's considered stealing anymore. You make sure the homes are abandoned right? You have to take what you can find or starve. That man would have stole from me. At least all he wanted was my food. I've come across several others that... wanted me. For some reason, they're always surprised to see me armed."

"Do you mean the knife? You really need a sidearm like a glock." Tom stood and stretched.

Callie shrugged, "I think this is a .38 special. It must be special because I can't find any bullets for it. I've held on to it because it's the only gun I've got." She slowly pulled a small handgun from her other coat pocket.

"Let me see it. I don't have any ammo on me, but we can look." Tom held out his hand. Callie reluctantly shuffled toward him and handed him the gun. Tom gave her a smile and looked at the gun.

"Yeah it's a .38 if we can break open the safes of the next few places we come to, I bet we can find ammo that will work with it."

Tom handed the gun back to her and she gingerly took it from him and put it back in her pocket.


	2. Trust in the Darkness

Callie remained standoffish. It was understandable. She was a modest five three which made his six-foot height feel towering. She has been visibly upset after the death of her mother. She was a trooper though. They had been traveling together for a week. Callie had actually given Tom a laugh this afternoon. He had made a Napoleon joke after she ran the bike through a large puddle of water and she had liked it.

Now they came to an abandoned stretch of suburban homes and decided on the blue house because they both liked blue. None of its doors had been kicked in so they could feel a little better about going to sleep. Callie was usually very nervous when bed time came and would toss and turn and roll for a good hour before calming down enough to fall into welcoming arms of sleep. But tonight she fell asleep within minutes. Tom took that as a sign that she was finally starting to trust him. The first three days they had ridden together she had been wary of leaving him with the bike as if she was afraid he would drive off and leave her like the others had done. As he lay on the bed in the other room listening to her breathe he realized he had started trusting her too. She was old enough and smart enough to give him trouble if she wanted too, she could even try to kill him, but she had been too worried about him trying something. That most likely meant that she was a good person who, after being taken advantage of, was wary of it happening again. Tom was pretty sure that he had nothing to fear from Callie.

The next morning she didn't wake up until after him and he let her sleep until she was ready to wake up. Usually, he woke her and pushed her to get going. As if waiting mere seconds to chew their food might make a huge difference in how long it would take them to travel the hundreds of miles that they had ahead of them.

She went through her bag one more time to make sure that she had not missed any food. Nope, they had eaten it all. "We have to take some time to stock up on food. I'll travel as many miles as you want in a single day, as _long _as I have something to eat."

"You're right. We'll go through these houses and see what we can find. It's amazing what people left in their homes."

They had found ammo for her sidearm in the office safe of a car dealership. They also found a bottle of scotch. Callie turned up her nose at it, but Tom made her pack it in her bag anyway. Liquor could be used to clean cuts, not just get drunk. Although getting drunk and forgetting about how screwed they were was tempting.

Tom watched as Callie tugged on her biker boots, which were in very good shape. "Those are nice boots. How have you kept them so clean?"

Callie hesitated. "I got them when I got the bike."

"You found a shop with shoes still in it?"

Callie frowned and paused before answering. "No. I stole the boots and the bike out of a backyard. Everyone in the house was drunk and didn't even know I was there. I think they had been partying because there were clothes and shoes spread out all over the yard. They didn't look like nice people so I walked the bike downhill- the backyard sloped- and by the time I started it they couldn't get up fast enough to catch me. I've been riding the bike ever since."

Tom nodded. "That's when you were trying to take care of your mom?" Callie nodded.

When she stared off into space like that he knew that she was done talking for a little while. She was a very nice young lady, but the past month had been rough for her. She still had morals and was trying very hard to stick to them in a world where morals were decaying like the abandoned houses. Her seriousness made her appear older than she was. Not even old enough to drink and yet she was carrying a gun and knife every day for survival. She had been taking care of her mom instead of shrinking back in fear and asking that someone take care of _her_. There were people in their 30's and 40's that traveled with the 2nd Mass that just sat in the gym, as if fear had a physical grip on them and they couldn't move. Tom tried not to be angry with them. Those people had seen horrible things, and had lost the people that they loved. If they had been shocked into stillness it was understandable. It was Tom's job to take care of them until they snapped out of it. But if he could be honest, it was nice to not have people like that around right now. Callie was able-bodied and able to keep up with him physically was well as mentally. If he would have had his boys with him, he might have been able to have fun.

But since they were God knows where, in God knows what shape, he couldn't have fun. He could barely think happy thoughts. He was thinking about all of this as they were walking out of the blue house. Callie was stepping out of the front door when suddenly she lunged backward, shutting the door in the same motion, and held up her hand for silence. She grabbed him by his unbuttoned jacket and threw him up against the living room wall. She mouthed the word "spiders" then "skitters" remembering what it was he called them. He nodded and softly pulled her hands off of his jacket and reached for the handgun in the pocket of his coat. Callie grabbed his hand and shook her head then silently said "three." He had found bullets for his gun but only ten and that was not a good number of bullets when facing three skitters.

Tom had thought that he would be taking care of _her_ when he decided to bring this ragged girl with him to Boston, but he realized now, that they had been taking care of each other. _I'll be damned if I'm going to let them kill us now_ he thought. He pushed Callie backwards and nodded toward the back door. Callie turned around searching for what he was nodding at but it only took a second for her to realize what he meant and she turned and walked on cat feet toward the other door. A week and already they didn't need a lot of words to understand each other.

Callie crept to the door and looked out of the windows. As she was peering out of the last one Tom turned the doorknob so slowly his hands almost ached. He made sure not to let go of the knob once the door was opened, but slowly twisted the knob back around so there would be no noise. Then he reached for Callie's hand and drug her toward the back fence as quietly as possibly. Whoever had lived in the house didn't have any children and so there was nothing to dodge in the back yard. They made it to the fence. Tom held out his hands to boost Callie over the fence. She gestured in the direction of the blue house and mouthed "What about the bike?!"

Tom shook his head and set his jaw. Callie had already learned that there was no arguing with a Mason when he thought he had figured out the best course of action, so she stepped into his hand and slung herself over the fence. They slunk threw the yards like a lioness slinks when stalking an antelope, but it never left their minds that they were the hunted. They waited until they were three houses away before they stopped to have a conversation.

"I don't want to walk to Boston! I'll admit that I've nowhere to go, so I might as well go with you, but I am not _walking_ there!" Callie was close enough that Tom could almost count the freckles that lay across her nose, but there was no time for that.

"Okay. Let's just sit still for 20 minutes then we'll go back. That will give them enough time to leave the area and we can start the bike without being heard."

He sat there staring into her eyes to reassure her. She gave him a smile, like she was trying to reassure _him_. Which made him smile. He had lucked into a good partner when he rescued her from that guy a week ago. There couldn't be many women left in The States. Not after all of the bombings. This is why he had encouraged rather than discourage Hal when Hal had started pursuing Maggie. There weren't very many unmarried women of acceptable age around. Wait! Where had this line of thinking come from? Anne was surely waiting for him in Boston. He needed to stop this and focus on getting back to her and the boys.

* * *

Liking this story? Leave a review (your thoughts so far) below!


	3. Pit Stop

AN: Writing the chapters in-between the 2nd chapter and the last chapter has been really hard. I know that this one is short, but I wanted to give you guys something. The next chapter will be longer. Thank you for your follows and faves!

* * *

"You never forget your first." Callie smirked. There was darkness in the smirk. She was asking him about how many people he had been forced to kill since the sky shattered. They had stopped the bike to stretch their legs in a grassy clearing.

They had talked about everything else. Family, work, favorite foods, but after five minutes of comparing favorite breakfasts they had to talk about something else because talking about food made them remember how hungry they were and how badly they needed to find a group of people. At this point, all polite conversations were talked out.

"Remember me saying that you can't even trust the people you know anymore? I said that because a guy that I started the war with, he tried to sell my sons to the skitters. He gave up. Instead of fighting them and staying banded together with the humans, he made a deal with the skitters. He would give them a child a week and they left him alone. Well, I figured it out. When it all came to a head the 2nd Mass surrounded him and he panicked and pointed his gun at Hal. I shot him without a second thought. I honestly don't really regret it. He threatened my son."

Tom turned to look at Callie. She looked back at him with eyes filled with horror. "You mean he purposely gave his children to those things!?"

"Oh no, not _his_ child. He kidnaped and stole other children and gave them other children so the children with him wouldn't be in danger. He tricked me into thinking he was taking my boys to a hideout, but it was really a farm where he was holding kids to bargain with. He gave them one child a week and they left everyone on the farm alone."

"That's just terrible. I would empty my gun, and then beat those things with my gun, before I let them have a child to harness, and I'm not even a mom!"

Tom smiled. He had really grown to like Callie in the time they had been together. She was more mature, more thoughtful, and more fierce than half of the adults he had been protecting. Being with her was not a chore, it was easy. They were partners.

"I appreciate that. That makes me feel better about taking you to meet my kids."

Callie smiled a small smile. "I'd like to meet your kids. I'd also like to meet these other people. Anthony, Dai, Jimmy. They sound like people who really want to live."

"They are. They believe we can have a future. They believe that one day we'll kick these things off of the planet."

"I think that if there are army regiments out there, that it's possible. The Europeans defeated the Nazis didn't they?"

"Yes, they did. Well, we've walked around long enough. Let's get out of here. We've got a good supply of food. Let's ride."

Callie smiled and walked to the bike. It was Tom's turn to drive, so she let him get on first. After he sat down she got on the bike and hugged him tight. She had gotten comfortable enough with him that she would now lean up against him completely and even lay her head down on his back when she was tired. Tom was being honest with her about the strengths and weaknesses of the 2nd Mass and telling her things about his friends and comrades. Riding together was comfortable for both of them. They still had weeks to go before they reached Boston, but Tom was okay with that now.


	4. Pennsylvania

AN: Please leave me some feedback and stay tuned for the end chapter. I promise it is really good!

* * *

They had gotten to Pennsylvania. The rolling hills were beautiful and a welcome sight after seeing so many burnt out cities. One day when they stopped for lunch they saw dark storm clouds puffing themselves up in the east. Callie could see a big barn just a few miles to the northeast and was trying to convince Tom that they should stop.

"What's the point of driving in the rain and getting what clothes and supplies we do have wet? Let's stop and give ourselves a break, we haven't seen skitters in two days, I think it's okay to stop for 6 or 8 hours until the storm blows over us."

Tom was so anxious to see his boys again but had to concede that Callie was right. Why take the chance of ruining the few things that they did have? He had also decided that most of the 2nd Mass would think he was dead by now and that it was possible that Anne had moved on. He had seen men look at her and overheard them talk. It was very possible that Anne had a new man in her life by now. So what was the hurry? It wasn't supposed to be dark yet, but the storm ahead was making the sky go dark early.

"Okay. Let's see what kind of house is up ahead." Tom packed up his bag for the second time that day. He was getting tired of packing and unpacking. He just wanted to be still for a while.

It was a beautiful beige house with a wrap-around porch. Looking inside the big front windows they could see that everything was in order. There was no blood, no bullet casings. No rotting food or rotting bodies in the dining room. They walked around to the back door and found it unlocked but closed. The weather hadn't ruined the interior of the house. Whoever had left this place had left it protected. They walked through the house looking for supplies. Callie was quieter than usual.

Tom didn't have to ask Callie if they were going to share the bed they found at the back of the house. The house had two small bedrooms that had been packed with things, but the master bedroom was still tidy. Callie walked in and Tom followed her and passed her to stand on the other side of the bed. A white quilt with pink roses flowing across it covered the bed. When Callie pulled it back the white sheets underneath were still clean. After she put her pack by the side of the bed, Callie fluffed the two pillows on the bed.

"I can't believe we found a decent bed." She said nonchalantly.

Tom hesitated. "Do you know how old I am...?"

"What's age mean when we might die tomorrow?"

Thunder was gently rumbling, rain began to softly pelt the roof, Callie slowly slid off her coat and put it on the floor. Tom set his gun and pack on the floor and walked back around the bed.

When he pulled the sweater off of her, it was as if he pulled a piece of her to him. As if desire billowed out of her sleeves like smoke. Like the smoke of a cigarette he breathed it in, ignoring any poisons in it. Some men would be huddled around a campfire drinking whiskey tonight, reminiscing about old loves. He would be with a new love drinking her in.

Ever since mercy and innocence had been impaled on the brutal spike of reality, trust was not something easily given. Somehow Callie had found the strength inside of her to let Tom in. She gave him every part of her and asked for nothing in return. Her lips, her thighs, her ears, her fingers were all there to make life a little more bearable.

She listened and listened intently when he spoke. She didn't argue unless she thought her safety was in jeopardy. It was one of the best relationships he had ever been a part of. He hoped his boys could accept her, hoped the 2nd Mass could accept him falling for such a young girl and forgetting and forsaking Anne. Of course, he hadn't really forsaken her. She was left in the capable hands of the people of The Second Massachusetts.

Anne was pretty, and smart, and she would find someone else to love her and care for her. Callie had no one. Callie needed him like honeysuckle needs a tree to climb. He gave her a place to grow and flourish, and she reminded him of how strong he could be. They were a perfect pair, and no one would ever convince him otherwise. People were going to talk; she was several years his junior, but they had better do it quietly because he had no intention of letting this girl out of his sight.


	5. City vs Country

Callie had the fire blazing to the point that the water was almost boiling. She stripped off her white peasant blouse, jeans, underthings, and starting giving herself a sponge bath. Except that it was with a washcloth. The Linens and Things store that they had found let them get cleaned up better than they had been in months.

Tom sat watching her and couldn't help but feel lucky. This, of course, meant that he was crazy. To feel lucky in this situation? His life was pathetic if a warm body and hot water were luxuries. And yet he felt like the luckiest man alive. To be clean and to have a beautiful woman in front of him meant he was having a good night.

The night moved slowly, but before the day knew it, night had swapped places with it. Now it was romancing the stars and Callie was trying to romance Tom.

"You know, the downside to living with a large army regiment, is that the Mechs will always find you because you make too much noise. What if, I waited here on the outskirts of Boston for you, and you brought your sons back here?"

"No."

"That's it? _No_. Think about it Tom. We could just live here, near the beautiful trees but close enough to the city to find supplies, and just far enough out that the Mechs leave us alone..."

Tom shook his head no. Callie would not be deterred and kept talking in a sweet voice. She let down her red hair and ran her hand through it.

"We could be a real family. I could cook and hang the wash out on the line, you and the boys could hunt during the day, and we could talk and play games together at night. Almost like old times."

"I think it will be a long time before we see those old times again. I want those old times, but I want them for everyone. If I just hunker down somewhere and wait for it all to be over that's not fair. We need to all fight together. Plus, I don't want to leave you by yourself during the day. If we're with the Second Mass there are always people around to watch over you while I'm gone."

Callie huffed back into her blue jeans. "I don't think that's necessary. I have been taking care of me and you for a while. I don't need a guard. I just need to be able to stay undetected."

Tom decided to stop arguing. He figured Callie was just nervous about meeting new people. He was sure that once she met everyone she would stay. She had been through some tough times, but she had made it farther than others had. If Callie could make it, then so could he. The fighting was worth it if getting rid of the aliens just meant that this girl could have a normal life next to his sons. That would be worth all of the blood, all of the tears, all of the sweat, all of the bullets.

* * *

The next day as Tom began packing up Callie tried again.

"I want to meet your sons Tom. You should definitely go get them. And I know that Weaver and the others mean so much to you, but if you stay with the regiment you are going to keep seeing those friends die. If you keep fighting the aliens you're going to get hurt. What if next time you don't manage to escape capture?"

"At least I will die for a good cause. At least I will die standing. I will be giving my sons a better future than they have now. I don't see any other way of living in this world."

_Ugh _thought Callie. When he sat his jaw like that it was almost impossible to change his mind.

"Are you sure your sons want to fight? Maybe they're just saying that to make you happy? Maybe they're scared."

"No, it's been a struggle to keep a gun out of Ben and Matt's hands. They will want to stay with the group. Please just give me a week with the Second Mass. You'll see, I promise."

Callie looked unsure, and she was definitely annoyed, but she began to pack up her things. She would give Tom a week, and the first time they got attacked she would make Tom see that she was right.

* * *

They started seeing large skitter patrols as they got into the city. They had been seeing skitters every day for a week. It made Callie nervous. She started suggesting that maybe they should skirt around the city instead of riding through it. But Tom would have none of it. He put the bike in gear and headed into the city.

It was past dark before they heard gunfire. Tom stopped the bike and turned off the engine to listen.

"I heard a shotgun. That means there's people. Hang on, we're almost there."

"Tom wait! Let's wait until the gunfire stops."

"No, they could need help and if they move fast in the other direction I may lose them."

Callie hopped off of the bike, "No. I've come too far. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go back."

Callie started backing away from Tom. They were parked between two tall buildings. Tom started to panic, he had to get Callie on the bike and find his sons. He looked down to find the kickstand. He kicked it down and leaned the bike over, then he heard a sickening sound. It was a wet sound, accompanied by the sound of a skitter. He looked behind himself to see the worst thing he could have possibly seen.

Callie's mouth gaped open in horror. A skitter stood behind her, one of his claws poking out through her stomach. The vile creature threw Callie violently against the brick wall of the building. Tom heard a sharp crack as her body hit the wall. As the skitter reared up he drew his pistol and fired, blowing apart the alien's head. He stood there for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened.

He was minutes from having it all; three sons, a great partner, and fighters to back him up. He looked down at Callie. She wasn't moving, her head was lying at an odd angle, and she was covered in blood. One skitter had ruined his whole future. His life was mere minutes from being complete again, only to be ripped apart.

A burst of automatic gunfire made him realize the battle he had been hearing was getting close. He walked on shaky legs toward the sounds of battle. He thought he could hear Weaver yelling, or was that his imagination? As he neared the end of the alley he saw a skitter peeking over a car. It looked like it was trying to sneak up on someone.

_No. No one else dies today. _Thought Tom. He fired his last shot at the skitter. He hurt the alien, but it was still up. Tom tackled it, but it threw him against a wall. Tom faired that attack better than Callie had, he was still alive. He was lying in the alley when he saw a rusty piece of metal.

He picked it up, picked himself up, and lunged, driving the piece of metal through the skitter's head. _This is for Callie. _

The beast screeched and tried to pull away from him, pulling him into the street. Tom heard a shot and the skitter slumped over. He looked up the street and saw the only thing that could have made him smile in that moment. His sons, Ben, and Hal, alive and well. That was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

* * *

Okay: This chapter was so hard to write because I hate how the writers are always so mean to Tom, he is always getting hit in the head! However, I felt that Callie had to die and Tom had to go back to Anne like he did in the series. I have never killed off one of **my** characters before so this was a challenge for me to write. Thanks for reading, I would love to know what you think about this fan fic. Don't miss the final chapter!


	6. So Glad You're Home

AN: Last Chapter guys! The scene in the 2nd Season opener where Tom is having flashbacks during surgery is what inspired me to write this fan fiction. We know what Tom saw, but Anne and his sons probably will never know all that he went through. Here is the end to what I think that story could have been:

* * *

The walls were rattling. Was it storming? Were they still in Pennsylvania? No, they had gotten farther than that. He remembered topping out on a rise in Massachusetts and the relief he felt seeing Boston below. He could hear several people whispering, one of them sounded a lot like Hal. That was probably wishful thinking. He fell unconscious again.

After a couple of days his head cleared, he was re-hydrated and the fever was gone. Tom awoke and lay in the quiet for a moment, realizing that life was always bittersweet. He had survived the first wave of attack from the Espheni and had been thankful, only to realize that he had to raise his sons in a war zone. His wife had died, but he had been thankful that his kids were alive, only to lose Ben to a harness factory. Now he was back with all three of his boys only to lose Callie forever.

Tom was as keenly aware of the pain in his side, as he was of the need to keep smiling. He was "home" and should be happy. He was alive and so were the boys. He fought the tears rising up in his head, fearing they would slip out of his eyes. He had to put on a good face and find out what condition his people were in. Luckily it only took one conversation for him to make Ben feel better. He felt the need to look happy and not show any grief that way Ben would believe he was forgiven. There were too much going on for him to try to talk about Callie.

After shaking hands with the entire Second Mass, talking with Ann and Weaver, Tom asked to talk with his boys. He wanted to hear what they had to say but had trouble paying attention. He kept wondering what they would have thought of Callie, and what Callie would have thought of them. After Hal had to say his dad's name for the third time, to get his attention, Hal asked what he was thinking about.

"What is it? I can tell you've been thinking pretty deeply about something. Did you tell Weaver everything?"

Tom pursed his lips, took a breath and lied to his son.

"Yes, I told him everything. My side is hurting more than I'd like to admit. I wish it would hurry up and heal. This ache is really distracting. It's like I can feel the flesh she removed."

"I'm sure that will pass with time. I don't think you lost a significant amount of flesh."

"Maybe I did," Tom replied softly.

He knew he couldn't tell Hal, or anyone else, the truth about Callie. How would he even begin to explain what had happened in the three months that he had been away?

* * *

So did you like my twist? Do you think I did a good job of weaving this into the main plot of episode 2x1? Leave me a review below.


End file.
